


Beast

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: I'm a lil embarrassed abt this tbh, Light BDSM, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, just an idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Based on my FFXIV tumblr post: "I had a wicked little au idea where Zenos uses his new body to hide his identity and seduce the WoL, because he realizes he’s obsessed with them. Nothing matters to him anymore but possessing them, and being possessed by them. To hells with nations, to hells with war and violence, the true hunt is for the Warrior." It seemed so much fun, and I just needed to get it out of my system. Enjoy!





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my FFXIV tumblr post: "I had a wicked little au idea where Zenos uses his new body to hide his identity and seduce the WoL, because he realizes he’s obsessed with them. Nothing matters to him anymore but possessing them, and being possessed by them. To hells with nations, to hells with war and violence, the true hunt is for the Warrior." It seemed so much fun, and I just needed to get it out of my system. Enjoy!

  
The handsome Elezen you met just the other night had an intensity about him that was hard to pin down at first, and even after the next few encounters with him. His eyes pierced through you like arrows, holding fast to your own when he met your gaze. It stirred feelings in you, certainly, but which kinds you could not tell. You had a mind to tell him to piss off, but then his lips would curl over his glass, and you found your instincts quelled by newer, baser ones. You could feel his eyes upon you, long after he had gone, even in the brief, hazy dreams you had in what fitful bouts of sleep you managed to find.

When you had finally deigned to pay him a visit, the mystery around him only heightened.

"What may I call you?" you had asked.

"Anything you'd like," he purred back, in a voice as frightening as it was delightful.

That night, you would resist him no longer. You allowed him into your bed, allowed him to peer beyond the curtain you had so carefully put up over your heart, allowed him to break down the walls that had kept you safe for so long. How could you not? The way he spoke, the way he touched you, he seemed to know you better than you did yourself. Everything he did seemed an act of worship, passionate and deliberate, with the same sorrowful desperation as a prayer. Even still, he commanded the air as a god himself, and you obeyed him without question, allowed him to explore as he pleased, and you did not even hesitate when his palm found your throat. He hovered above you, curiously increasing his hold on the fragile flesh, his eyes darting from it back to your gaze. He bent down to part your lips with his, grating his teeth along them and laughing when you groaned in satisfaction.

You felt an odd hostility towards his laugh, though you did not understand why. You grabbed a fistful of his locks and pulled gently, but firmly.

"Harder," he demanded. You were all too happy to oblige. He cried out, with another quiet laugh.

Again, you felt an almost hateful intensity burning in your stomach, and flipped him on his back. Or rather, he allowed you to. You hovered above him as he had you, watching his chest rise and fall. He looked vulnerable, almost demure, laid back against your bed with his arms relaxed above his head.

"I know what you desire," he said, "Do not hold back."

You found his own throat before he could even finish. He gasped a sputtering laugh, his back arching as you pressed down tighter. He was the very picture of ecstasy: his eyes rolled back, hidden beneath fluttering lashes, his face flushed red as sin, his lips slack in a euphoric, silent cry.

"Yes," he managed to hoarsely cry out, as you relaxed your grip. Your eyes met once more.

"Break me," he begged.

You tore into him like an animal, overcome with a sensation you were once again at a loss to describe.

He cried your name until he could no longer speak. You, having nothing to call him, simply answered him with coaxing cries of "yes, yes", until the both of you had reached the peak of your rapture together.

He laid next to you, giddy and breathless, as you planted languid kisses up and down his limp arm, tasting the salt on his skin.

"I have never experienced... anything quite like this," you confessed, your inhibitions now fully gone away.

"Ohh, no, I think you have," the Elezen said, sitting up to give you a most lurid kiss, "Beast."

 _Beast._ The word trailed off his lips and into your mouth, and you swallowed it down, bitter like poison.

He pulled away, his gaze burning into your own as your blood ran cold. The black pools laced with bloody red, gleaming like diamonds.

"Promise not to tell if you don't," he teased, with a thundering laugh.


End file.
